Leave Me Alone
by Crystal7
Summary: After Han and Leia return to the rebels after Jabba's they run into a very unexpected person.


Leave Me Alone  
  
Leia paced, impatiently, outside Han's medical room. His eyesight had returned mostly on the trip back but the MD droid said it wouldn't return fully without a little bit of surgery. Lando, who was just as impatient, was sitting on one of the chairs. The surgery was a risky business and Leia said he probably didn't need it but Han insisted he did. He wanted 20/20 vision and nothing else.  
  
"Would you stop pacing, please?" Lando asked her.  
  
Leia stopped just long enough to glare at him. The MD droid came floating out the room followed by another. "How is he?" Leia asked.  
  
"Unconscious at the moment."  
  
"Are we aloud to see him?" Lando asked.  
  
The MD droid shook his silver head, "I'm afraid not, Sir. He needs his rest. He will be up and around tomorrow morning at the latest." And away he floated to tend to others.  
  
Leia sighed, "Figures."  
  
Lando shrugged, "Its probably best anyway. Gives you a chance to plan what you're going to say to him."  
  
Leia raised one eyebrow at the cocky card player, "And what would I have to say to him?"  
  
"Well if I declared my love for someone and all they did was reply 'I know' I'd have a few thing to say."  
  
Leia was jolted, "And what makes you think we didn't sort that out on the way back here?"  
  
"Because that was a two day trip and he spent it sleeping." And Lando walked away.  
  
Leia shook a fist at his back. Lando was right though they hadn't really spoken much. She closed her eyes and sighed. She had pondered it repeatedly over the last half-year. Chewbacca assured her that Han loved her but it wouldn't be enough until she heard him say it. She sighed, threw up her hands, and followed Lando out.  
  
She wasn't surprised when she found him waiting for her. "I really hate you sometimes."  
  
Lando laughed and laced his arm through hers, "I've noticed that."  
  
***  
  
Bria Tharen finished her shower with joy. It had been the first real shower she had had in three years. The prison guards at the Imperial Prison out on some remote moon had simply hosed them down once a week. She sighed and tousled her hair with her towel.  
  
She quickly dressed and headed out for a walk. She had been brought to this ship just yesterday after being rescued. Everyone had assumed she had died. Han probably thinks I'm dead too. She thought sadly. Which was probably just as well.  
  
"If I ever see you again I'll kill you."  
  
Bria shuddered at the memory. But the alliance was what was most important. She continued walking, slowly, towards the command center. She had been briefed yesterday on her way here that the Empire was building a second Death Star and today was the day they were going to launch their attack. She picked up a few conversations on the way to the command center. All of them about the same thing. Princess Leia, who had postponed the Alliance's quick attack to rescue her lover. The one line that stuck out in her mind was, "Can you believe it? Princess Leia in love! She loves the Alliance with everything her being and she nearly scrapped it to save some guy!"  
  
How could anyone do that? Nearly sacrifice the alliance for a man? She never would have done so, not even for Han.  
  
***  
  
Leia waited just outside the conference room. Discussion would begin in three hours. "Princess." An all too familiar voice called.  
  
Leia turned and smiled at the sight of Han Solo, "General."  
  
Han swept her up and kissed her.  
  
***  
  
Bria turned the corner and stopped when she heard a familiar voice call out, "Princess!" Bria's eye widened and she peered around the corner to see Han! It couldn't be? Could it? Han didn't believe in the alliance. He only believed in himself. Bria's brain told her.  
  
The woman he was addressing turned and smiled at him, "General." Bria watched in horror as the only man she ever loved swept up the tiny woman and showered her with kisses.  
  
"Leia, I have something I need to say."  
  
So this was the mysterious Leia who had nearly destroyed the alliance going after her lover. After Han!  
  
"Han, there's no need."  
  
Han put one finger on her lips, "There is. Promise to listen and not interrupt until I'm finished?"  
  
The woman, Leia, nodded, "Yes."  
  
"Good." Han took a deep breath, "Back on Bespin when you said that you loved me I wanted to tell you that. well I love you. But all that came out was I know because I wasn't sure if that was the end or not and I didn't want you pining away for me or something, so I didn't tell you. But it was on my mind all those months."  
  
Leia reached up and brought his head down on hers. Bria felt sick. But she had no right to feel the way she did. She had given Han up. There was no chance of them getting together.  
  
"I know, Han."  
  
"Really?"  
  
Leia nodded, "Yeah. At first I had my doubts but Chewie said that you'd never looked at another woman the way you looked at me, or something along those lines?"  
  
Han laughed, "Well that old fur ball would know." He sighed, "How can I ever make it up to you?"  
  
Leia tugged at the edges of his black vest, "Well I think of one way."  
  
Han's charming sly smile exploded on his face, "Yeah? And uh, how would that be?"  
  
Leia grinned, "We have a few hours and no one's on the Falcon. Let me show you."  
  
Han kissed her, "Well, maybe."  
  
Leia laughed and Han's hand slipped into hers, "Come on."  
  
Bria watched them go and felt terribly ill all of a sudden. Han was with the Princess of Alderaan? Her first thought was to think of some way to break them up, sabotage them and then she stopped. No! You gave up Han a long time ago. She scolded herself. She peeked back around the corner. "I've been such a fool."  
  
"Bria Tharen?" A voice cried in shocked surprise from behind her.  
  
Bria turned slowly around to come face to face with Lando Calrissian.  
  
Lando uttered a very nasty word.  
  
***  
  
Leia's head lay on Han's chest and she twirled some of his chest hairs around her index finger. Han playfully grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips, "I think your debt is most repaid."  
  
Leia gave her own sly smile, "And what if I disagree?"  
  
Han looked down at her, "Well that's up to you to decide." He picked her up and rolled her over. Leia laughed harder then she had in a long, long time.  
  
***  
  
Leia and Han were both dressed and ready in time for the meeting on the bridge. Mon Mothma embraced her tightly, "Its so good to see you again, Leia."  
  
Leia hugged her old friend dearly, "And you."  
  
Mon Mothma pulled back and pointed a finger at Han, "And you. You had better treat her right or so help me."  
  
Han laughed and threw an arm around Leia's shoulder "Don't worry. I won't ever let her get away and I will ALWAYS treat her right."  
  
Mon Mothma shook her finger at him, "You had better." And walked away.  
  
Leia shook her head with laughter.  
  
Han turned to face his attention at Lando, "Well look at you. A general."  
  
"Someone must have told them about my little maneuver at the battler of Tanab."  
  
"Hey won't don't look at me. I just said you were a fair pilot."  
  
Leia shook her head and she, Lando, Chewie, and Han sat down as Mon Mothma began her speech.  
  
***  
  
Bria Tharen watched from the back of the room. She barely heard a word as the leaders of the alliance went through the attack plan. She was focused on Han. She saw Lando and next to him was Chewie, Han, and on the other side of Han was Leia. That should be me down there. Not her!  
  
She had begged Lando not to say anything to Han about her return. His stinging words still rang in her ears, "Oh you can bet my reputation that I'm not going to say anything to him. And Bria, you leave him alone! He's finally happy."  
  
Bria found it hard to believe that he was happy. She didn't believe it for one second. Then she was jolted back to reliantly when Madine asked, "General Solo, is your strike team assembled?"  
  
Bria nearly fainted at those words. General Solo?  
  
***  
  
Han tried to laugh at the surprised expression on Leia's face, "My team's ready but I don't have a command crew for the shuttle." Chewie roared something at him and Han answered, "Well its gonna be rough I didn't want to speak for you." He turned his attention back at General Madine, "That's one."  
  
Leia touched his arm lovingly, "General, count me in." She said, stressing the General.  
  
"I'm with you to." A new voice called. Leia's face exploded in a smile and she hugged the newcomer. Luke Skywalker smiled at his friends, "Hi Han. Chewie."  
  
From up above Bria frowned. Slut. She thought. She shook her head. She was so angry. She needed to work on that.  
  
"General Solo, do you mind if we make another addition to your crew?" Admiral Ackbar asked.  
  
"Not at all." Han replied, "The more help the better."  
  
Ackbar nodded, "I assume you will be taking Princess Leia and Commander Skywalker's droids along."  
  
Han nodded, "Wouldn't leave them behind."  
  
"I suggest you take a newly rescued alliance fighter along with you."  
  
"Well, who is it?" Han asked.  
  
"Commander Bria Tharen."  
  
Han's eyes grew as big as the Death Star themselves and he whipped around to see her standing there. Bria. Staring at him with a hurt expression.  
  
Leia knew something was happening and unsure of what it was she reached up in squeezed Han's shoulder. Both in love and fear.  
  
Lando slapped himself in the face and uttered another nasty word.  
  
***  
  
Han stood outside the Imperial shuttle. Leia and Luke were already onboard. Han and no doubts they were watching Han, Chewie, Lando, and Bria from up there. "So you're not dead." Han said. Chewie dropped a furry paw on Han's shoulder as a reminder of different things were and not to draw his blaster on her. Han shrugged it off, "Okay rules of this trip."  
  
Bria shook her head at him, "Rules?"  
  
Han pointed a finger at her, "Rules. You do not speak to me on this trip. If you do I'll have Chewie slug you."  
  
"Worse punishment would be making her listen to golden boy's list of facts." Lando muttered.  
  
Han ignored him and continued on, "You do not mention our past to Leia or I'll have Chewie slug you."  
  
Bria crossed her arms, "Why? Afraid of your old feelings?"  
  
"No." Han said with such a straight face that Bria's heart fell to her knees, "Afraid of how Leia will react. She is a wonder but you get in her way and she will shred you."  
  
"Sure she will." Bria muttered.  
  
Lando pointed a finger at her over Han's shoulder, "She single handily killed the most powerful gangster in the galaxy. Jabba the Hutt."  
  
Han shrugged, embraced Lando, and told him to take the Falcon and not to argue. He, Chewie, and Bria boarded the ship. "What was all that about?" Luke asked.  
  
"Nothing," Han muttered. Then feeling guilty said, "I'll tell you later."  
  
Bria went to go sit down behind Han to find the blonde one there all ready and Leia behind Chewie. She nearly groaned and sat down behind the blonde kid, Luke. Han prepared them for hyperspace and then they were gone. They would arrive on Endor in four hours. That was a lot of time to kill.  
  
Leia un-strapped reached over and squeezed Han's shoulder, "You all right?"  
  
Han mindlessly nodded, "Yeah. Just got a funny feeling like this is.well."  
  
Leia kissed him on the forehead, "Don't worry. We've gotten out of worst scrapes."  
  
Luke laughed, "That is a fact. Remember when I was lost on Hoth."  
  
Leia huffed, "Ord Mantell. That was a time to remember."  
  
Bria listened to them fill the next three and a half hours with recounting their close encounters. Finally what Bria had been dreading came. Luke Skywalker turned around and asked, "What about you?"  
  
Bria shrugged, "Nothing much to tell."  
  
Luke raised his eyebrows to argue otherwise when Han said, "I'm going to check on those out back."  
  
Bria got up too and said, "Lemme help you."  
  
Luke knew that Han wasn't all right with that and said, "Leia. You go with him. I'd like a few words with Commander Tharen."  
  
Leia raised her eyebrows and briefly touched Luke's shoulder, "All right."  
  
She and Han left and Chewie followed them. Threepio and Artoo and been working in the back for nearly an hour as it was. So it was just Bria and Luke. "Commander Skywalker what do you want to talk about?"  
  
"Your being here is clearing uncomfortable to Han." Luke replied. Bria shifted guilty in her seat and Luke continued, "If you were another of Han's adventures I want you to stay out of Han's relationship with Leia because if you interfere with m- Leia's relationship I will have to do something about it."  
  
Bria shook her head; "Clearly she has more of a romantic relationship with you then Han."  
  
Luke looked disgusted, "Not quite. You have no idea what you are talking about."  
  
***  
  
Two days later Bria was impatiently sitting through Threepio's story telling. She hadn't spoken to Han, Leia, Chewie, or Luke since Luke's scolding. "We are now a part of the tribe." The droid announced. Bria sighed. This was a waste of time! She watched as Luke walked out, followed by Leia. Not romantically involved? Yeah, right. And I'm involved with the Empire.  
  
Bria watched with fondness as Han pulled several of the little creatures, Ewoks, off of his leg. "Some helps better then no help, Chewie."  
  
After he was finished scolding the golden droid Bria made her way over, "Han we need to talk."  
  
"There is nothing left to talk about."  
  
Bria crossed her arms, "Han I love you!"  
  
Han gritted his teeth, "I should pound her for saying that. But I've never hit a woman in my life. But then again you are lower then that."  
  
Bria looked disgusted, "I resent that."  
  
"Listen to me. I DO NOT LOVE YOU. And now since your reappearance I realized that I NEVER loved you."  
  
"Han you loved me and you still love me."  
  
"I never fully knew what it was to love someone until I met Leia. You were just lust, never love, Bria. That's it. Get over and stay AWAY FROM ME." Han grunted and walked away. To join Leia she supposed. Then she remembered Leia was with Luke. This ought to be good. Bria snuck out and watched from the trees as Luke walked away and Han walked up behind Leia.  
  
"Leia? What is it?"  
  
The princess turned to her love with tears in her eyes, "I can't tell you."  
  
Han raised his eyebrows and nearly cried, "But you could tell Luke!" But then she spotted Bria lurking behind the trees and turned Leia back around, "Leia, what is it? Did Luke say something?"  
  
Leia hugged him and Han held her. Leia muttered against his chest, "He's gone to fight Vader."  
  
Han pulled back and held her out at arms' length, "What? Leia why didn't you stop him?"  
  
"Han, there was no stopping him."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Leia thought for a moment. It was her secret to and Han would never understand unless she told him. She felt, rather then saw, Bria lurking in the shadows. Leia called out, "Bria you are HORRIBLE at eavesdropping."  
  
Bria shouted something vulgar and Leia didn't speak until she felt her presence leave the area. "Han, Luke is Vader's son."  
  
Han dropped Leia's hands, "What?"  
  
Leia shook her head and hugged him, "Please just hold me."  
  
And so he did.  
  
***  
  
The next morning Bria awoke and heard an argument down the walkway. She stuck her head out and heard Han and Leia's voices.  
  
***  
  
"Han who is Bria Tharen? I know you know her from somewhere in your past. Were you in love with her?"  
  
Han grunted, "I thought I was but she backstabbed me. I though I loved her but I never really understood what it meant to love someone and for them to love you back until you rescued me from Jabba."  
  
Leia shrugged, "Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"You're not upset?"  
  
"Well now her lurking makes sense." Leia replied. She kissed him on the lips, hard, "I know that you love me and no one else and that's what matters."  
  
***  
  
The evening Bria waited in the darkness during the celebration that raged in the Ewok forest. She watched as Leia posted at one of the walkways for Skywalker's return. When he came Bria watched as Leia hugged him tightly. How could Han trust her while she carried on like this with Luke? Bria watched as Han and Luke embraced.  
  
"I know what you're thinking." A voice said in her ear.  
  
Bria glanced up at Lando, "And what is that?"  
  
"That Leia and Luke are involved."  
  
Bria shrugged, "More or less."  
  
"Well their not."  
  
"And how can you be so sure?"  
  
Lando stood up, "Because they're twins." And he left her sitting there with that stunned realization.  
  
She watched as Lando kissed Leia's cheek and Han playfully slugged him. Leia rested her head against Han's chest and for the first time Bria realized that it truly was over with her and Han. That he really loved Leia, more then he ever loved her and ever could. Maybe their relationship hadn't been real love. But lust. Maybe they really had fooled themselves into thinking they loved each other. After all Leia had worked all her life for the alliance and had nearly thrown it away to save Han's life. Bria wouldn't have done that.  
  
She sighed and headed into the darkness.  
  
Leia watched, slightly satisfied, as Bria walked into the darkness. "Just a minute." She told Han.  
  
"Leia what-" Han said but didn't finish and Leia jogged into the darkness.  
  
"Bria!" Leia called.  
  
Bria turned around, "Yes?"  
  
"I know of your history with Han and I just have to say one thing."  
  
"And what would that be?"  
  
Leia stuck out her hand, "I'd like to forget about it and you and I be friends?"  
  
Bria looked down at Leia's hand, "Why?"  
  
Leia didn't budge, "Because if it wasn't for you Tantive IV would have been blown to bits. I owe you that much."  
  
Bria sighed and shook her hand, "Why not."  
  
Leia smiled and then trotted back to the party. Bria slowly walked behind and saw as Leia embraced Han once again. Luke and Lando were laughing and joking around with Chewie. Despite Leia's feelings Bria knew she would never be a part of their group. Ever.  
  
THE END 


End file.
